Gotham City Hall
Gotham City Hall is the public institution where Gotham City's officials reside, located on the west side of the Central Heights neighborhood in Downtown Gotham City, between Times Street and Badger Boulevard. This is where the final battle of The Dark Knight Rises, ''between Batman and Bane, took place. History ''The Dark Knight Jim Gordon and Harvey Dent were called into Mayor Anthony Garcia's office in this building to discuss the extremely difficult conspiracy cases against the mob. Rather than say that it was a deep stab at justice, Dent suggested instead that it was to be viewed as a tremendous break from crime for Gotham City. Even though the head mafia leaders, such as Sal Maroni and the Chechen, would post bail, the middlemen would not. 18 months would go by between appeals, giving the mayor enough time to clean up and make considerable improvements to the city. Garcia agreed to this and dismissed Gordon, but gave Dent a powerful warning that the mob weren't his only enemies, that anyone within Gotham who took pay from them would turn against the District Attorney. The meeting was interrupted as a dead Batman copycat was hanged from the roof by the Joker and slammed into the window. The Joker card pinned to the body was given to the Major Crimes Unit, who found three traces of DNA on it, belonging to Police Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb, District Court Judge Janet Surillo and Dent. Realizing that the Joker was telling them who he was first targeting, Gordon and MCU detective Gerard Stephens headed to the commissioner's office at the city hall, but Loeb didn't see how complicated the threat was and took out a bottle of whisky as the appropriate response. However, the bottle was poisoned, and Gordon was too late realize that due to figuring that perhaps the DNA on the Joker card in question came from someone lifting a sample from a tissue or glass in Loeb's possession. He wheeled around only to see Loeb collapse and die from severe poisoning. The body was later removed from the building and given a memorial service outside two days later by Garcia, who was marked the Joker's next primary target via Jokerizing a picture of him on the Gotham Times newspaper. The Joker and his men, disguised as the police honor guardsmen, prepared to shoot the mayor at the last moment, but Gordon jumped in the way and was shot in the chest, saving Garcia. The memorial broke into a chaotic riot and the Joker and his men disappeared into it, leaving one of them, Thomas Schiff, behind when he was shot in the leg and captured by Dent. Bringing Schiff inside the city hall and noticing his nametag, which read "OFFICER RACHEL DAWES", Dent called his Assistant District Attorney with that name to tell her that the Joker has named her "next" and to go to anyone she could trust, which turned out to be her childhood friend and Batman's alter ego Bruce Wayne, before interrogating Schiff about the Joker. However, his interrogation was interrupted by Batman, who thus identified Schiff as a paranoid schizophrenic from Arkham who came under the Joker's employment following his escape with his fellow inmates during the Arkham Outbreak. Realizing what was happening, the vigilante stated to Dent that he needed to reveal who he truly was in order to save Gotham and stop the killings. At a press conference at the city hall the next day, held by Dent, Bruce was about to step forth but before he could do so, Dent publicly claimed that he was Batman, as part of a ruse to draw the Joker out of hiding. The plan eventually worked when Batman saved the DAs police convoy and left the Joker's first arrest open for Gordon, who faked his own death and given the title of Police Commissioner immediately afterwards. Thing eventually got out of hand for Gotham following the Joker's escape with the only method to take absolute control of the mob and the announcement of his regime on the city. While meeting with the mayor at the hall, Gordon explained that in order to evacuate the city, they need to not only get the citizens aboard the one of the ferries at the docks to exit the city, but also get Dent's prisoners in Blackgate Prison aboard another since they might be involved in the regime. Garcia understood and asked where Dent was, to which Gordon finally admitted that his officers hadn't found him yet but didn't know how long to keep it quiet. The Dark Knight Rises Category:Locations Category:Gotham City